Lambo's First Orgasm
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: causes hell for everyone; except, perhaps, for his lover.  Lightening IS a part of everything he does, after all, especially when feeling intense emotions.


_**Summary: When Lambo has his first orgasm, everyone is at risk; especially his lover.**_

"Ah… AAAH!... AAAAAAH!" Lambo arches off of the bed, tears streaking his cheeks and his body aquiver, flushed red. "R-R-REBORN!" He pushes back onto his lover with every heart-shocking thrust. "I-it's c-c-c-coming! IT'S COMING!"

Green sparks dance above his glistening, vanilla skin. His lover stops for a small moment, an actual electrical shock dancing up his arm as he grabs Lambo's hip. "Don't stop!" Lambo arches onto him, pulling his lover's shocked hand to his lips; he suckles each finger around his panting, nipping his palm and groaning into the skin. "DON'T… STOP!" He presses sloppy kisses along his lover's wrist.

"GOODNESS! Goodness, goodness, _goodness_!" The green sparks turn into full bolts loping over his flesh.

Reborn growls and his body trembles as his body receives shock after shock; mixed with the aphrodisiac pleasure coercing through his veins, it felt like receiving a high.

"_REBORN!"_ Lambo screams one last time, his essence splattering over his and Reborn's belly in one long jet of white.

The moment he cums, seven things happen simultaneously.

One, the electricity lazing over his skin turns into a second skin of voltage power, making him shine as bright as the sun in that moment.

Two, Reborn, not only touching Lambo, but inside of him, flat lines as the electricity flows through his more susceptible body. He nearly flies into the opposite wall by the power of the shock, instead collapses over Lambo.

Three, the power in the room they are in goes out.

Four, the power in the Vongola estate goes out completely.

Five, Shoichi screams (a _manly_ scream) as the cherry flavored sucker Spanner had been offering to him stabs him in the eye (not guarded by glasses, seeing s how it was two in the morning) instead of landing on his tongue.

"Mm…" Lips search him out in the dark and kiss his injured eye. "My bad, Shoichi." The lips drift over his cheek and find his mouth. "Ah, there it is." The sucker lands on his tongue, flooding his mouth in taste. "Good, isn't it?"

Six, Yamamoto kisses the wrong person, seeing as how his target had been mere inches from another. Instead of his lips touching his lover's, they touch…

"Ya-Yamamoto, what are you doing?" Tsuna's shrill voice makes him blink in the dark.

"YOU BASEBALL FREAK, YOU KISSED THE WRONG GUY!"

"OW!" Gokudera hits Tsuna by accident instead of his lover.

"JUUDAIME! I am so sorr- Mmph!" Yamamoto gets his aim right.

Seven, "VVVWWAAAHHH! IT SUDDENLY WENT EXTREMELY DARK!" Ryohei becomes _extremely_ confused as to why the world suddenly went pitch black.

As Lambo comes down from his blissful high, the power comes back on, flickering in and out until Lambo is completely limp in the aftermath of his first orgasm and then becomes stable.

He groans as he pushes at the weight of his lover so dead over him. "Reborn, move it; you're heavy." He mumbles, already half asleep. "… Reborn?" Why isn't there a heartbeat under his hand? "Reborn!" He uses the last of his strength to shock Reborn one last time to restart his heart.

The hitman jerks and then sucks in a deep breath. He blinks and then focuses on Lambo with glittering obsidian eyes. "I wanted you dead 10 years ago, you stingy bastard; don't die now!" Lambo snarls at him, but the effect is ruined by tears streaking down his face. "_Yare, yare_, if this is what happens everytime we have sex, it will just be best if I stay cele- Uuuhhh…" One strong stroke and Lambo is a mass of trembling flesh.

Reborn had stayed inside of him this whole time. "Ready to give up so soon?" He spins Lambo onto his belly and then covers him with his own body. "I don't think so; that was the best orgasm I have had in my _life_." He bites down on Lambo's shoulder. "We're not stopping, no matter how much you beg."

"Oooohh…" He has no wish of stopping.

Throughout the night, the power goes out four times, each time just as severe as the first.

The fourth time, Gokudera had been throwing a dynamite at his lover who (he believed) had not bee satisfying him, and ends up, instead, throwing the bomb out of the balcony window into the room across the courtyard, which so happened to belong to Tsuna and his lover, Hibari.

'_BOOM!'_

"Hayato Gokudera, prepare to be bitten to death."

"Kyou-kun, _no!_"

All in all, reborn and Lambo had a _fabulous_ night.

_**Author's note: Kufufufufufufu…**_


End file.
